Advancements in the fields of video systems, audio systems, control systems, and/or network system management, based on different protocols, have introduced various methods to manage a complex electronic system. Such management may include analysis of data associated with various sub-systems of the complex electronic system to detect a fault or a failure. The management of the complex electronic system may further include diagnosis of the sub-systems (when a fault or a failure is detected), and/or corrective actions for the diagnosed fault or failure. The complex electronic system may be managed by various electronic units, such as a monitoring device, dedicated to the sub-systems of the complex electronic system.
In certain scenarios, such electronic units are non-portable units that may be operable to measure and analyze the data from a centralized location. However, it may not be possible to move such electronic units to the physical location of the sub-system where a technical fault occurs. Further, in such scenarios, multiple decentralized non-portable electronic units with overlapping functionalities may be installed in the complex electronic system that may increase the cost due to such multiple installations. Furthermore, it may be possible that due to fixed locations of the decentralized non-portable electronic units installed in the complex electronic system, the monitoring system may be less flexible.
In other scenarios, the electronic units are portable units that may be moved to the physical location of the sub-system to measure and analyze the data. However, in such scenarios, the portable electronic units may offer limited capabilities in terms of the measurement and analytics of the data associated with the sub-systems of the complex electronic system. Also, one or more connections in the sub-systems may be required to be disconnected in order to insert the portable electronic unit that may not be practical. Further, in such scenarios, the portable electronic units may comprise different interfaces for different connections.
In yet other scenarios, such electronic units are operable to monitor information technology (IT) software and hardware. However, in such scenarios, the electronic units are restricted to simple network management protocol (SNMP)-compliant equipment with custom interfaces. Further, in such scenarios, there may be limited signal visibility, signal quality, and other environmental conditions.
Thus, it may be desirable by a user that the cost of management, monitoring, and troubleshooting of the faulty sub-systems of the complex electronic system is less expensive. It may be further desirable by the user to measure and analyze the data associated with the various sub-systems of the complex electronic system when operational. It may be further desirable by the user that the measured data is processed and analyzed at a centralized, and/or a localized location to enhance the performance of the complex electronic system by providing appropriate troubleshooting solutions and extensive analysis reports. It may be further desirable to allow multiple remote locations to process and analyze the same fault by usage of simple and low cost diagnostic tool(s).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.